


Allegiance

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: For once, or so it seems, a story fromTealc’spoint ofview - he doesn’t seem to get much to do in the land of fanfic... this ismy contribution to try and change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Allegiance

##  Allegiance 

##### Written by Graculus   
Comments? Write to us at graculus@myferret.free-online.co.uk

  


Another day at the SGC, a day that started off like many others - Teal'c was not roused by an alarm clock, as he hardly ever slept, preferring to use meditation instead. His heightened senses registered that he was in the Cheyenne Mountain complex, that outside it was morning, the regular guard patrol had just passed his quarters and the cooks had burnt the toast again. 

Dressing in an unhurried manner, Teal'c headed for the mess hall, where he expected to find one or more of his colleagues from SG1. If he was honest about his feelings towards his current situation, Teal'c admitted to himself that there were few of the Tau'ri that he really trusted. The rest of the team, of course, to all of whom he owed his life at one time or another, and who he trusted utterly, but beyond that only General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser. 

As he entered the messhall, Teal'c was aware that he was the subject of interest to many of the soldiers and others already there. The scrutiny that he received daily from the other occupants of the complex did not concern him, but he had also not grown used to it as he had thought he might do. 

It worried him, in some ways, as he felt that the soldiers there did not trust him - often when he walked the corridors of SGC, he felt eyes upon him, and when he turned to see who watched, they pretended not to be looking his way. He felt their fear, and something else, their distrust of him, as if his betrayal of Apophis had marked him as much as the tattoo upon his brow. 

No-one else from SG1 was in the messhall, but, when Teal'c looked at the clock, he guessed that Colonel O'Neill was likely to arrive any time now. Ever since Teal'c had arrived at SGC and been accepted as part of SG1, his comrades had made it their policy that one or more of them would have breakfast with him. Teal'c found this routine strangely comforting, and it helped him to deal with some of the hostility he felt directed at him, made him feel more at home on this strange planet. 

As he sat at his usual table, facing the door, Teal'c's mind went back to his first meeting with the people that he now considered his friends. That day too had begun like many others, but he could not have imagined how differently it was to end. 

By nightfall, Teal'c had betrayed all that he had once believed in, killed those he had called comrades and even left the planet he had called home. All because he had finally decided to act on the teaching that Master Bra'tac had given him, and stand up against the tyranny of Apophis. 

'What was it,' Teal'c thought, 'that made me choose that day to act ? In many ways it was no different from any other - we had been searching for a new host for Ammonet for many seasons. Many men and women had died before, Apophis was always a ruthless master.' 

"Hi Teal'c," said a voice, rousing Teal'c from his thoughts, back to the present day. Looking up Teal'c saw that it was not O'Neill, as he had expected, but Dr Jackson. "Greetings, Daniel Jackson," he said, starting to get to his feet. 

"How many times do I have to tell you Teal'c, you don't have to get up just because one of us comes to sit with you." 

"I am sorry," said Teal'c, feeling again that he would never fully belong in this world. "Please join me." Not waiting for any further invitation, Daniel sank into the chair, removing his glasses with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. 

"May I get you some coffee Daniel Jackson ?" 

"That would be great, but you don't need to wait on me, I'll get it," replied Daniel, "Do you need anything ?" 

Teal'c shook his head, still struggling with the idea that Daniel would want to do something menial for him - all his years of training had prepared him only for a world of strict hierarchy, not the easy give and take of friendship. Daniel moved off in the direction of the coffee pot, and Teal'c watched him as he crossed the room. 

Teal'c had noted with interest, soon after his arrival, that he was not only one to be watched by the other inhabitants of the SGC, and thought of this when other eyes followed Daniel across to the counter. However, these looks were curious, not hostile, aimed at a man who did not fit in - not because he was from another planet, but because he was not a soldier. 

Daniel returned shortly, clearly oblivious to the people watching him, carrying a large mug of coffee, and settled back into the chair he had left just moments before. Daniel took a sip of the coffee, his face twisting to show that it was either hotter or stronger than he liked. 'Probably it is hotter than he expected,' Teal'c thought, as he was well aware of the archaeologist's liking for coffee, a liking which he found himself unable to understand. 

"I did not expect to see you this morning Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, as Daniel sat there yawning and looking like he had been up all night. "Did you stay here last night to finish working on the artifacts we brought back from our last mission ?" 

Daniel nodded, catching the yawn that he was producing - he looked sheepish as he admitted, "I was up most of the night working, and then, when I did try to sleep, my brain just wouldn't stop. I decided to give up trying to get to sleep, did a bit more work and then realised you'd be here, so I thought I'd join you." 

Teal'c nodded, in appreciation of the effort it often took for Daniel to tear himself away from work for anyone or anything, then returned to his food. Daniel began to talk about what he had been doing in relation to the artifacts they had recovered - Teal'c had discovered soon after meeting him that Daniel was quite happy to just talk, and took little notice of how much the person he was talking to paid any attention. 

Teal'c wondered to himself how it was that this man considered him a friend - after all, had he not been one of the servants of Apophis when Sha're, his wife, had been taken to host Ammonet, Apophis' queen ? 'I would not have been so forgiving, Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c thought, 'I would have killed any who threatened my wife or child, without a second thought. How is it that, when you love your wife so much that you continue to search for her, you call *me* friend ?' 

"....don't you think so Teal'c ?" Teal'c's mind snapped back to the present, as he suddenly became aware that Daniel was addressing him. 

"I am sorry, Daniel Jackson," he stated,"I was thinking of something else and did not hear what you asked of me. I will understand if you are angry with me - it was wrong of me not to listen to you. Perhaps you should sit with someone who will listen to you as you deserve." 

Feeling embarassed, Teal'c did not look at Daniel for a moment, waiting for him to move to another table - 'I should be ashamed of my conduct towards him,' Teal'c thought,'when he has made such an effort to make me feel part of this place.' When he looked up, Daniel was still sitting there, and he was smiling, which was *not* the reaction Teal'c had expected. 

"Don't apologise Teal'c, it's my fault - you would think after all this time I would remember that not everyone has the same interest in artifacts that I have. After all, Jack reminds me often enough. What were you thinking about ?" Daniel looked curious, then politeness took over and he added, "...if you want to tell me, that is - you don't have to if you don't want to." 

"If you don't want to what ?" said Jack's voice from behind him. "Morning Daniel, Teal'c." Jack took the chair next to Teal'c, turning it round so that his arms were resting on the back of the seat. "You look like hell Danny, did you get *any* sleep last night ? I hope you remembered that we've got another mission today !" 

Teal'c sat and watched the two men as they talked - O'Neill always seemed self-assured almost to the point of arrogance, but treated Daniel with infinite patience. As someone who had led men into battle, Teal'c had often wondered at the colonel's tolerance when Daniel put himself in danger - the ways of the Tau'ri were so very different from his life as the First Prime of Apophis. Such impulsiveness would not have been tolerated within the Serpent Guards he had commanded. 

As for Daniel, Teal'c envied his resilience - here was a man who had not been at home on this planet and had found a home on Abydos, only to have it snatched away from him. 'I am not the only one who is a stranger here,' he thought, 'Daniel Jackson is as little at home here as I am.' Within SG1, however, Daniel seemed to have found the family that he had never had before, which would surely make it more difficult for him to return to Abydos if he was ever re-united with Sha're. 

Daniel and Jack continued to argue - when he had first come to join the Tau'ri, Teal'c had been concerned at the way these two men behaved towards each other, fearing that they would come to blows. He had only known the Jaafa to speak to each other in such a way if one was challenging another for a place of greater prominence. 

His feelings of obligation towards Daniel had led him to object strongly to the things that O'Neill was saying to the archaeologist \- he remembered with embarassment the way that Captain Carter had pulled him to one side to explain, while Jack had just stared at him open-mouthed from where he was sprawled on the floor. Daniel too had looked embarassed, and a little stunned at the violence of Teal'c's reaction. 

As Teal'c thought of Captain Carter, he noticed that she had entered the messhall - Daniel and Jack, still engrossed in their argument, took no notice of her as she joined them at the table. "Morning Teal'c," she said, casting a sideways glance at the other two, "Colonel, Daniel, isn't it a little early to be arguing already ?" 

"Why, Captain," said Jack, "good of you to finally join us... And we weren't arguing, we were just discussing why Daniel never seems to bear in mind that he needs an early night before a mission." With that statement, Jack crossed his arms, with an expression on his face that clearly said 'and that's my last word on the subject.' 

Turning back to Teal'c, Daniel asked,"you were going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier Teal'c, weren't you, before we were so rudely interrupted ?" Beside him, Colonel O'Neill pulled a face at what Daniel had said about him, but also turned to look inquiringly at Teal'c, as did Captain Carter. 

Teal'c suddenly felt very exposed - he did not wish to offend his friends, but would they understand that lately he had been thinking more and more about the decision he had made to join them ? 

How could he express his thoughts without making them think that he regretted his decision ? Would they understand how little he still felt at home in this place, when he still found himself stared at by those who should be his comrades in the struggle against the Goa'uld ? 

"It is difficult to know how to say what I have been thinking about," Teal'c began hesitantly, looking round at his friends. "I have been thinking about what I have done in the service of Apophis, and about the day that we first met. I did not know that day what an important decision I would make." Looking at the faces of the others round the table, Teal'c was heartened by the understanding he saw there. 

"Do you regret making that decision Teal'c ?" asked Daniel quietly, adding, "after all, you gave up so much to help us." The others nodded in agreement. "And," Daniel continued,"we understand that you can't *forget* what you did before - you just have to try and make up for it." Jack in particular was nodding in agreement with that; he had admitted once that he had done some terrible things in the service of his country, and Teal'c felt sure that *he*, more than the others, knew how Teal'c was feeling. 

Then it was Captain Carter who spoke, saying "You do know that we trust you Teal'c, don't you ? We have the same goals, to defeat the Goa'uld, to find Sha're and Skaara. Has someone said something to make you think that we don't ?" As was often the case, Captain Carter's scientific mind cut to the heart of the matter, echoing what Teal'c had been thinking. The others were silent, waiting for him to reply. 

"It is hard to speak of this Captain Carter - I do not wish to sound ungrateful for the things you all have done for me, but sometimes, when I am alone in the SGC...." 

Teal'c's voice trailed off, as if he truly was unwilling to speak of this. The rest of SG1 sat waiting for him to finish. Finally Teal'c continued, hesitantly at first, "...I see the way the soldiers look at me, when they do not think I see them. They are afraid of me, because I have already been a traitor to one cause, and they fear that I will betray this world too." 

When Teal'c finished speaking, silence hung round the table, as none of his friends seemed to know what to say. Finally it was Jack who said simply, "Teal'c, soon after we met, don't you remember what I said to you ? I told you that we tend to be afraid of things we don't know, and that's all it is. They don't know *you*, so they're afraid of you." 

"Think about it this way," said Daniel, butting in, "their alternative is to think about what we've discovered, about how strong the Goa'uld are, how insignificant this planet is, how easily we could be destroyed if we meet the wrong people. Can't you see how reassuring it is for them just to be afraid of *you* ?" 

"Well, I don't know about you Teal'c," said Jack, with a grin, "but Danny's just made *me* feel a whole lot better ! You're wasted here Daniel, you should take up psychotherapy. Time to go guys, we've got a mission briefing in fifteen minutes." With that Jack stood, and it was clear that he was looking to see if anyone else in the messhall was watching Teal'c. 

"Whatever else you believe about the people here," said Daniel, "*we* trust you. And, as we're the ones who need to be able to rely on you, it should be what *we* think that matters. I don't think you have it in you, Teal'c, to betray anyone or anything you truly believe in, so I for one am glad you're part of SG1." With that, Daniel stood, gesturing that Teal'c and Carter should lead the way, and the team left the messhall, together. 

* * *

>   
> © May 13,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Whew ! My first complete story *finally* makes it to the light of day - I'd welcome any constructive criticism, but be gentle with me, I'm a beginner...

* * *

  



End file.
